A Thousand Years
by salchan-uchiharuno
Summary: Sebelum meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke memberikan Sakura sebuah kotak yang isinya sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Sakura. Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menyimpan kotak tersebut dan membukanya saat Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Sakura. Apakah isi dari kotak tersebut? One SHOOT! SasuxSaku


**A Thousand Years**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gak jelas, abal, gak nyambung dan segala kekurangan lainnya-_-**

**Dont like dont read. Ok?**

**Author baru, mohon kritik dan saran^^**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura's POV]**

Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku, Sakura Haruno resmi menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha. Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya aku bisa mengganti marga Haruno-ku dengan Uchiha. Pagi ini aku baru saja bangun dan aku melihat ada sosok yang sangat kucintai masih terlelap disampingku. Aku pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan segera mandi. Hari ini aku dan Sasuke-_**kun**_ berencana untuk pergi piknik ke bukit Konoha. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi aku sudah mendapati Sasuke disamping tempat tidur dengan handuk disekitar lehernya.

"_**Nee**_ Sasuke-_**kun**_ sebaiknya kau segera mandi agar kita tidak terlalu siang untuk pergi ke piknik." kataku sambil mengeringkan rambut musim semiku.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Sasuke lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak lama aku menunggu Sasuke untuk mandi aku segera bersiap siap dengan menggunakan dress se-lutut dan berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan ada pita disebalah kiri pinggangku. Aku pun menghiasi rambutku dengan jepit rambut yang berbentuk cherry.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera bersiap siap. Sasuke hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dan celana ponggol. Dan tak lupa Sasuke membawa kamera kesayangannya. Sangat tampan sekali makhluk tuhan yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku ini walaupun style-nya polos.

"Hn, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kata Sasuke datar.

"_**Ha'i**_." Balasku singkat.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di bukit Konoha sangat ramai sekali pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang berkencan. Aku dan Sasuke langsung mengambil tempat yang kosong dibawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasu—hmph." Kata kataku terpotong saat kurasakan bibir lembut Sasuke bertemu dengan bibirku. Dan Sasuke segera memotret diriku dan dirinya dengan posisi sedang berciuman. Ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dia bisa melihat wajahku sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu. Lalu dia mencubit cubit pipiku dan segera memotreku. Setelah itu aku dan Sasuke langsung memakan bekal yang telah kami bawa sambil menikmati pemandangan di bukit Konoha. Pokoknya kami berdua sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya kami sudah pulang dari acara piknik kami. Memang agak sedikit lelah tapi kami sangatlah bahagia untuk hari ini.

"Sakura." Suara lembut Sasuke memanggilku.

"Yaa, Sasuke-_**kun**_?" kataku menjawab panggilan Sasuke tadi.

"Jika aku sudah tidak ada nanti..." Kata Sasuke terputus. "Maukah kau menjanjikan-ku sesuatu?" sambung Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?" kataku kaget oleh perkataan Sasuke tadi. Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam lemarinya. Beberapa saat setelah itu kulihat Sasuke berjalan kearahku, dia membawa sebuah kotak beserta kuncinya.

"Kau harus membuka kotak ini jika aku tidak ada nanti." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Tak terasa pipiku sudah basah dengan cairan yang keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku segera memeluknya dengan erat dan terisak didadanya. Sasuke pun membalas pelukanku dan membelai rambutku dengan sangat lembut. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu." Kata Sasuke yang sudah membuatku cukup lega. Lalu Sasuke memegang kedua pipiku dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dapat kurasakan nafas hangat Sasuke diwajahku. Lalu Sasuke mengecup dengan lembut bibirku dan aku segera membalasnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya. "Aku tidur duluan. Kau sebaiknya tidur Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur. Aku pun segera mengikuti Sasuke dan tidur disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Paginya aku melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tidur disampingku. Wajahnya sangat tampan saat sedang tidur. Aku segera mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Sasuke untuk memberikan kecupan selamat pagi, tapi ada keganjilan saat aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat! Aku pun segera memegang urat nadi Sasuke tapi hasilnya nihil! Aku pun langsung memberikan nafas buatan pada Sasuke namun sepertinya sia sia. Aku pun langsung berlari ke arah telefon dan segera menelfon ambulance.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku sekarang berada di sebuah kuburan dimana Sasuke dimakamkan. Ya piknik saat itu adalah hari hari terakhirku bersama Sasuke. Aku sangat shock, hatiku hancur, hatiku sangat kacau. Lelaki yang sangat kucintai sudah meninggalkan aku sendirian di muka bumi ini dan untuk selama lamanya. Aku menangis hingga mataku memerah didepan makam Sasuke. Lalu tiba tiba aku teringat kotak yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Aku segera berlari kerumah dan membuka kotak tersebut. Terdapat sebuah buku seperti _**scrap book**_ didalam kotak tersebut.

Aku membuka buku tersebut dan isi buku itu adalah hasil foto jepretan Sasuke semua. Aku melihat foto sapu tangan berwarna biru tua, itu adalah sapu tanganku. Sapu tangan itulah yang membuatku bisa mengenal seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Lalu disamping foto itu terdapat tulisan **"that makes we're meet"**. Badanku mulai bergetar. Lalu aku membuka halaman selanjutnya. Disitu terdapat foto_** dark chocolate cake**_ hasil buatan tanganku sendiri. Terdapat tulisan **"my princess know what i like, it's made in Sakura Haruno only for me"**. Aku pun segera terisak isak sampai akhirnya aku membuka halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan fotoku ketika aku terbaring lemas di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan. **"My princess is sick. I'm hurting." **Begitulah tulisan yang mewakili fotoku tersebut. Aku sudah tak kuasa menahan air mataku yang dari tadi kutahan akhirnya tumpah juga di kedua pipiku. Aku pun membuka halaman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, Sasuke menempel semua foto yang pernah kami alami bersama dan tak lupa ada sebuah tulisan yang mewakili setiap foto yang ada. Tangisan ku pun makin mejadi jadi. Sampai dibagian akhir terdapat foto _**pra-wedding**_ku dengan Sasuke dan terdapat tulisan "**finally, I'm gonna marry my princess!"**. Dan dihalaman terakhir adalah...fotoku dengan Sasuke ketika kami piknik di bukit Konoha. **"I love you and always love you"** begitulah tulisan disebelah fotoku dan Sasuke ketika piknik. Aku pun langsung memeluk _**scrap book**_ itu sambil menangis, tak kusangka Sasuke yang sangat dingin dan datar ternyata sangat menyayangiku. Dan aku melihat ada sesuatu lagi didalam kotak itu, yaitu ada sebuah surat yang kertasnya hanya dilipat menjadi empat bagian. Aku pun segera membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

**Sakura,**

**Jika kau membaca ini tandanya aku sudah tidak bisa sepenuhnya ada disisimu lagi.**

**Aku hanya ingin kau tau tentang buku itu, ya buku itu adalah buku kenangan kita. Ya, semua kenangan kita sangat penting untuku.**

**Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat setiap jamnya, menitnya, detiknya...bersamamu itu adalah hal terpenting dan terindah dalam hidupku.**

**Aku harap kau tidak selalu terpuruk atas kepergianku, aku tau kau adalah seorang gadis yang kuat dan tegar, Sakura.**

**Aku mau kau mencari pendamping hidupmu yang baru, yang bisa meneruskan hari harimu sampai kau bertemu denganku diatas nanti. **

**Aku ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu dengan bahagia, karena kebahagianmulah yang bisa membuatku hidup.**

**Aku memang tak hidup lagi, tapi aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu. Jika kau ingin aku hidup maka kau harus bahagia.**

**I love you for a thousand years, and i will always love you!**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

Akupun masih menatap surat yang Sasuke berikan kepadaku. Bajuku basah oleh airmata yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari kedua mataku, rambutku tampak acak acakan, mataku sudah merah karena menangis terus dan wajahku pun sudah sangat berantakan. Didalam hatiku yang terdalam aku berjanji pada Sasuke, aku akan bahagia karena kalau aku bahagia, Sasuke akan terus hidup dihatiku.

**-The End-**

**Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama saya, betapa bangganya saya ketika fic pertama saya sudah selesai \^o^/ **

**Maaf jika ada kekurangan di fic ini dan harap dimaklumi karena saya author baru, dan saya juga masih perlu bimbingan dari para **_**senpai **_

**Saya juga masih mengetik fic yang selanjutnya ni hehehe *siapa yang nanya* jadi mohon **_**review **_**nya ^_^**


End file.
